Stretch
by BlackLynx17
Summary: All you have to do is stretch out, and say hi.


**BlackLynx17: So I've been trying to talk to this boy in my culinary class for the past week and I can't. I just can't. I don't know what's wrong with me, I can talk to regular people I'm not interested in, but when it comes to boys that I am I'm just a loser. While on the bus ride home I was thinking about my failures and realized... this could be a fanfiction. So I made it one between Natsu and Lucy. I changed a few things, but not a lot. This is what I've been going through people and it sucks. For those who are in the same situation as me, just go do something about it! Have the courage I refuse to show and go talk to your future husband! Or wife!**

 **Anyway, if you hate this I'll understand. Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

The first time I saw her at college... it might have been an accident. No, how can you accidentally see someone? That's stupid. I guess... I just saw her. You know how you see people walking by you everyday? And you take notice in them? Whether the shirt or hairstyle or piercings or face. That's exactly what happened. I was walking by some tables heading over to my next class when I saw her sitting there with friends; the table was in my way so I looked at her as I walked around it and then... just then... I fell in love.

She was beautiful; this long, silky blonde hair cascading all the way to her back, tied up in a side ponytail making her look like cheerleader, this bright and clear peach skin that showed her blush well when she flustered, these juicy and amazingly pink lips that I knew would be soft to the touch; she was beautiful. I couldn't believe I noticed all of that about her in the ten seconds I walked around her table, but I did. I thought about her all through my history class, but I didn't believe I could be in love with her. She was just hot, beautiful, attractive. I saw people like that everyday, but... but this one... she stayed on my mind for a while. A few days, two weeks, I didn't see her again and then, just... I forgot about her.

So two semesters pass and I see her working in the cafeteria. I didn't know if she was actually working there and getting paid or was taking the class to become a chef or just taking a cooking class for fun, but I saw her there in the background laughing as she flipped pancakes in the air. I saw her for the rest of that semester there; she never came to the front, I could never thank her for my food or anything like that, it was just watching. Again I saw her beauty, I was actually able to hear her laughter and voice, and when she turned back to reach for a bowl, I saw her name embroidered on her chef jacket.

Lucy Heartfilia.

I didn't see her in the kitchen again after that semester. I forgot once more about her. I couldn't believe I was like this. Sure I get interested in girls, sure I imagine what it would be like to date them, what our life might be like, things like that, but I never just go up and do something. I never- I just never try, I don't- I just- ugh. I don't try and reach out to them; I don't make the first move. I don't know why; maybe I'm shy, although that would be a riot, but for some reason I don't try as much in dating as I do everything else.

Another semester passed and I'm nearly graduating; I only need four more classes and I can easily knock those out and be graduating this fall. I have this one class, this business management class, and I'm just sitting in my seat around two buddies of mine hoping that we could be partners and stay together in the class when just- just... she walks in the room.

At first I don't believe it; I'm thinking she's entered the wrong class or she's just here to talk to the teacher, she sits down though in the front of the class. She's alone; I don't think she has any friends here, and she's just right there! Literally right there! I could walk over there and introduce myself! I could take the seat next to her and hope we talk! I actually had excuses to go and talk to her now! I don't- I don't do any of that.

I sit in my seat, breeze though the class in a buzz just staring at her, and watch her leave when it's over. I'm a loser; I can't believe I let that opportunity go. I shouldn't worry though, even though this is a winter class and only five weeks, that's still twenty days. I'll have twenty days to talk to her now! Well nineteen started now.

So the next day passes and I decide to sit next to her; my friends aren't with me. They don't like the front. I'm sitting there, waiting for her to say something, waiting for me to be able to ask something, hoping she'll drop a pencil or something and just... the day passes by. Second day, blown away. Third, fourth day all the same and then a week passed.

Did I really want her? Why couldn't I just say hi to her? Because what would happen next? She would look at me, say hi back, and then either allow me to introduce myself and talk to me or ignore me and ask what I wanted. What I wanted was to know you, to talk to you, to get to know you after seeing you around here for almost two years, but I couldn't just confess all of that out loud.

I tell my fellows because they think I'm acting weird in class. They offer to talk to her for me, ask her about herself, do my dirty work so I won't have to. I tell them no, I can handle this. I can. I can't though, or I don't and another week passes without so much as a single word. There has been eye contact though, a lot of eye contact and I always smile at her whenever we pass each other. That's it though and I'm beginning to think I'm a scardy cat and just a loser! I am! Really! So I pumped myself up about it, I actually plan on talking to her this day! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm-... she doesn't show that day. All that confidence, vanished, and it's by that time that I just don't care anymore.

She comes the next day, but I don't sit next to her. I watch as she asks someone else what happened last day of class and turn my head, not caring. The class is almost over and I've gotten nowhere with her; I think I'm just going to die alone forever. I have a dream about her. It's weird.

I'm at school; she's cooking in the cafeteria. We see each other, we have a nice talk and then we're having breakfast together. I wake up with a smile on my face, taking the dream as a sign from God. Today is the day I do it, today is the day I'm going to try. I start getting optimistic, wondering if she's been observing me and has just been waiting for me to walk up and say something so she can talk to me. Girls never make the first move, that's the guy's part. I knew that; I was acting like the girl though.

So I sit next to her, but it's a quiz today so we can't talk. Luckily the teacher lets us out early after we're done and I take one for the team, writing in bullshit and unknown answers because I know she finishes early, always early, and if she leaves then my chance leaves with her. It'll be worth it taking the class again if we're dating. So I'm finished when she is and follow her up to the teacher's desk. She looks at me and smiles lightly, I smile back before our moment is ruined by the teacher. She leaves immediately after; I have to go back and get my bag. I see my friends throwing me thumbs up and I nod at them before exiting the classroom.

There she is, walking slowly down the hallway digging in her bag. I feel it, I feel like I can do it, I take some steps and then slowly that feeling disappears. I can't do this, can I? It's a simple thing, such a simple thing, but the courage it takes to talk to a complete stranger... the courage... I can do this. Can't I?

It's not that hard, it really isn't. I'm walking behind her now, I can literally raise up my hand and grab her, pull her aside, talk to her. Come on Natsu, it's easy. All you have to do is stretch out, and say hi.

I take a deep breath.


End file.
